The Greeting Card Holiday
by Magicalfoxes
Summary: After a rather annoying day, Haruhi comes home to a sweet surprise. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**I whipped this up in like thirty minutes, so if it sucks I apologize!**

**Hope it's good though!**

**Happy Valentine's Day, Darlings!**

* * *

Haruhi hated Valentine's Day. In her eyes, it was just a stupid Greeting Card Holiday. And she walked the University halls on that very girly day, her nerves were on the verge of snapping completely. Every girl on Campus was squealing and gushing about whatever their Boyfriend, or in some cases Husband, had done for them already or what they had planned for later that night.

Sitting in class wasn't any better. The girl who sat directly behind her in one class was flirting with the Professor, making everyone uncomfortable. And in another class the boy sitting beside her was so loud while seducing the girl beside him, that Haruhi was sure she was going to be mentally scarred for the rest of her life.

Walking home that night proved there was no avoiding the "excitement" of the day. Shop windows advertised chocolates, jewelry and other things Haruhi didn't think was appropriate to advertise in a family setting, and Restaurants were adamant that they had the best Valentine's Dinner deals. The streets were filled with openly in love couples, kissing and holding hands as they made their way from place to place.

After what seemed like forever, Haruhi eventually reached her apartment building. She was greeted by the Doorman on her way inside, and went straight for the elevator. She wanted to lock herself in her apartment and stay there until at least the first of March.

"Hello, Haruhi."

Haruhi inwardly sighed as she stepped onto the elevator. "Hello, Misses Duncan."

The old woman smiled warmly. "Those boys of yours sure were helpful today," she said. "I needed some things brought up and they did it without a complaint!"

Had she been talking to anyone else, Haruhi would have laughed and asked if they were still talking about "her boy's."

The elevator dinged and came to a halt, before the silver doors parted. Haruhi smiled and waved as she stepped off and started down the hall. The relief that flooded through her as she reached her door was indescribable.

Haruhi fished her keys from her bag, and as she inserted them into the lock glanced to the next apartment. The thought of knocking crossed her mind, but if she knew it's occupant as well as she thought then he was already sitting on _her_ sofa, watching _her_ TV, eating _her _food.

The door opened and Haruhi dropped her bag, not even bothering to put it away. As she reached through the darkness for the light-switch, something caught her attention. Across the room, the kitchen table was lit by flickering candles. Had the Power gone out while she was gone?

"Welcome home."

Haruhi jumped lightly, as Tamaki stepped into what little light there was.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I had to talk to one of my Professor's," Haruhi said, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She could now make out the neatly set table.

Tamaki walked toward her, taking her hand and pulling her back over to the table. "I hope everything tastes right," he said, pulling out a chair.

Sitting down, Haruhi blinked down at the plate in front of her. "What's all this?" she asked, as Tamaki took the seat across from her.

The blonde smiled brightly. "It's dinner."

"Did you make this yourself?" she hadn't meant to sound concerned.

"The others helped."

Haruhi looked down at the Spaghetti, gently prodding it with her fork. It didn't move, explode, or disintegrate, so she decided it must be somewhat eatable. Glancing up she could see Tamaki watching her expectantly, so, trying not to seem too reluctant, she put a bite in her mouth.

"So?" Tamaki asked, hopefully.

Haruhi swallowed, "It's actually pretty good," she replied with a smile.

Tamaki grinned brightly.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Haruhi set her fork aside and looked at the boy seriously. "What is all of this for? Did you destroy something?"

Tamaki chuckled, "It's Valentine's Day," he told her. "You won't let me buy you anything, so I decided to do this instead."

"Oh..." she really didn't know what else to say.

Leaning across the table, Tamaki planted a small kiss to the girl's nose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haruhi."

The obvious love in her boyfriend's eyes sent butterflies shooting through her stomach and a blush to her cheeks every time, and Haruhi hoped she would never get used to it. A smile slipping across her lips, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Pulling back, she laughed lightly at the surprised look on the boy's face. "Thank you, Tamaki."

"Y-you're we-welcome," Tamaki cleared his throat, "You're welcome..."

Haruhi kissed him again. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Maybe she could learn to like Valentine's Day...

* * *

**HAPPY FOREVER ALONE DAY TO ALL MY FELLOW SINGLES OUT THERE!**

**And to those actually celebrating with someone...you should know that the rest of us hate you. (Lol! Jk, jk)**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, FLAMES ARE NOT AND WILL BE DELETED.**


End file.
